The Bikini
by Letters To Her
Summary: Tris is working on her tan at the beach. A certain someone steals her top. Slight Petris. Might continue into a story. T for swearing. Written at 4:00 in the morning on a rainy night. Crackish. Enjoy.


_**(A/N: So I'm kinda obsessed with Petris at the moment, I blame The Spectacular Now, so I decided to write this short random fic. At 4:00 in the morning, maybe I'll continue it when I'm fully awake, but I'll see if you guys want me too. This fic is short, drabble, and contains a hint of Petris. Not cannon and sort of AU. Enjoy!) **_

I was in my cabin getting ready to go to near the pier with Christina, Will, Al and the other Dauntless initiates, plus Four & Eric.

I was about to grab my one piece swimsuit when Christina stopped me.

"What on earth do you think you're wearing?" Christina shot me a look, her eyes looking at my one piece.

"Uh, my bathing suit." I was about to grab it and stuff it into my bag when Christina stopped me.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you walk out the door with that." She snatched my swimsuit away and handed me a plain white bikini.

"Do you really think I should wear this?" I asked eying the plain white two-piece Christina held out in her hand.

"Yes. Remember Tris, you're in Dauntless now. You're wearing this, and by the way, you wear your swimsuit under your dress. Trust me. You will look sexy as hell slipping off your dress to reveal a bikini," Christina said. "Besides. Everyone is going to think you will be wearing a plain old peasant bathing suit. This will shock them, especially Four." Christina winked at me and I took the swimsuit from her and changed into it.

Me and Christina met up with Will and Al and headed over to the pier to find the Eric & Four sitting on two chairs talking and sharing a case of beer. Peter, Drew, & Molly shot the four of us a death glare and resumed their conversation.

Me, Christina, Will & Al found a place (away from Peter and his lackeys) and we set up our towels.

"Enough talking," Christina said after about 20 minutes, "Tris needs to work on her tan."

"What?" I questioned, "No I don't."

"You are looking a little pale Tris." Al added.

"C'mon Tris, you've never tanned before." Christina added.

"Fine." I laid on towel my and took off my cover-up and laid on my back.

* * *

NO POV

"Hey Pete?" Molly whispered.

"What? And don't call me that." Peter answered.

"I dare you to go and steal Stiff's bikini top."

"I like the way you think Atwood." Peter got up from his seat and carefully walked over to Tris, who was tanning on her stomach.

Christina, Al & Will we're too busy talking to notice Peter.

Peter carefully untied Tris's bikini top and then quickly yanked it from under her.

Tris patted her back only to find she could not feel her bikini top straps. She rolled over from her stomach onto her back and held her breasts together by crossing her arms.

She looked up, only to find the one and only Peter Hayes, looking at her with his piercing green eyes, dangling her top in front of her.

"PETER!" Tris shouted, getting up, still clutching her breasts. Peter darted off, leaving Tris chasing him, her arms still folded across her chest.

By now, everyone was looking at her.

Tris looked around to see Christina, Will and Al gone, and Molly, Drew and Eric laughing. She looked over at Four expecting him to run chasing after Peter.

He simply mouthed, _I'm sorry Tris, you have to take this one on your own._

Tris continued to chase Peter, until he dived off the pier. Tris jumped in after him.

"Give me back my top you son of a bitch!" Tris screamed at him.

"Aw what the matter? Poor old Petey has your wittle 32A bikini top?" Peter stuck out his bottom lip and gave her a sarcastic look of sympathy.

"Alright Hayes, you want to play dirty, dirty it is." Tris disappeared underwater, leaving a confused Peter.

Tris then came back up, smiling. "It's okay Peter, you can keep my top." Tris got up out of the water holding something in her hands.

Right before she walked away, and turned around and faced Peter, who was still in the water. "Oh, and I'm a 36C, by the way." Tris then turned around and revealed the thing she was holding in her hands to be Peter's trunks.

Tris dangled his trunks in front of him, her chest fully exposed.

Peter had an extremely shocked expression on his face.

Tris covered back up her chest with one hand and ran away with Peter's swim trunks.

Peter smiled to himself.

_I think a Stiff just made me stiff._


End file.
